Fanfic: Farsantes- Pedro y Guillermo
by candelitt
Summary: Pedro y Guillermo.


Escrita por:

**21st myrolemodelselg**

Límites farsantes guilledro

Era una mañana nublada, pero aún así no parecía que llovería. Pedro se había pasado toda la noche de estornudo en estornudo, tosiendo y levantándose para tomar agua. Camila estaba preocupada, porque en los últimos dos días, su novio llegaba tarde con dolor de cabeza y casi siempre tomaba algún analgésico para aliviar dicho dolor. No era conveniente que fuera hoy a trabajar con semejante resfrío.

El reloj marcó las seis y media y lo sintió levantarse, suspiró.

—Pedro, mi amor—murmuró con los ojos cerrados. Su novio la creyó dormida y siguió con su trayecto.

Llegó al baño y se lavó la cara, buscó el dentífrico y puso un poco en el cepillo de dientes. Miró su cara, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cuerpo le pesaba ¡Que noche horrible! Pero a trabajar tenía que ir igual, hoy más que nunca: Alberto había hecho de las suyas y por esa gran metida de pata ahora todos estaban expuestos y en problemas, había mucho que hacer y Guillermo necesitaba ayuda.

—Pedro, ¿qué haces levantado? —susurró Camila con un tono de rezongo detrás de él.

—Estas muy enfermo para ir a trabajar.

—Creéme que me encantaría quedarme, pero hoy es un día complicado en el estudio, no puedo faltar—susurró con un suspiro, ya estaba hartándose de tener que explicarle todo.

—Siempre decís lo mismo—le reclamó ella y abrazándolo por detrás le dijo: —¿Qué te parece, si te quedas? Yo llamo a Guillermo y le digo que no podes ir, te preparo un té con miel y dormís un poco—le propuso.

No había nada más que quisiera en el mundo, pero en su cabeza rondaba el nombre de Guillermo y la posibilidad de que lo necesitara y él no estuviera allí.

—Mi amor, Camila, gracias—la apartó con cariño. —Pero hoy es muy importante que vaya.

—Siempre es muy importante que vayas, Pedro ¿me estás jodiendo? —le dijo mientras lo seguía hasta la cocina. Su vista se pasó por la taza de café y se dio cuenta que por mucho que quisiera desayunar no habría tiempo, ya estaba retrasado. Por eso tomó un analgésico y un vaso de agua para ayudar a tragar la pastilla. Agarró su campera y las llaves.

—¿No pensás desayunar? —le preguntó su novia.

—Llego tarde, amor. Quizás coma algo allá—le respondió.

—¿Qué? ¿Así que Guillermo no te deja desayunar ahora? —le reclamó ella.

Pedro suspiró pesadamente, no tenía ganas de discutir las ideas que Camila tenía en la cabeza sobre Guillermo Graziani.

—Mi amor, no discutamos ¿sí? Me duele la cabeza y tus gritos no ayudan—le dijo calmadamente.

—¿Me llamas si te sentís mal?

—Obvio, mi amor. Nos vemos a la noche, te amo—la saludó con un beso en los labios y se fue.

Entró en el estudio y no vio a nadie, pero se tranquilizó pensando que todos estaban ocupados con Beto. Entonces sus pasos se dirigieron hasta la oficina de Guillermo, la puerta estaba abierta así que se asomó para confirmar que su jefe estaba allí. Lo vio muy ocupado con el teléfono así que se limitó a saludarlo con la mano y una sonrisa, este respondió con una seña de "tenemos que hablar" y en unos pocos minutos cortó y lo llamó a la oficina.

—Pedro—llamó, y el receptor fue a su encuentro, se sentó y esperó.

—Te tengo que explicar lo que vas a hacer—comenzó Graziani, Pedro asintió mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, ya le había empezado a doler la cabeza.

—Primero decime cómo está la situación estuve toda la noche preocupado—preguntó.

—Mirá, la cosa está complicada… Pero va a mejorar mientras vos me escuches bien y hagas lo que te digo—le informó.

Pedro suspiró y se dispuso a escuchar.

Mientras Guillermo hablaba, su socio intentaba escuchar, pero la voz del mayor retumbaba. Hacía más de dos minutos que la vista se le nublaba, las gotas de sudor no iban a tardar en salir, quizás había sido una mala idea venir.

Como Graziani había dicho, las cosas estaban complicadas, y si él se enfermaba ya no podría solucionar esos problemas. No iba a fallarle a Guillermo de ninguna forma.

Tosió.

—¿Estás bien vos? —preguntó.

—Sí, sí—murmuró.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió.

—Todo perfecto, de verdad—reafirmó.

Su jefe se retiró de la oficina en busca de unos papeles que le hacía falta para el "operativo" que Pedro debía realizar. Una vez solo, el menor fue corriendo a la cocina y aprovechando que Cuca no se veía por ahí, sacó un analgésico de su bolsillo y tomó un vaso de agua.

—¿Qué tomás? —preguntó de repente Guille.

—¡Dios santo! —se estremeció ante el inesperado sonido. —Guille.

—¡Ay bueno, perdóname, no es para tanto! —se burló. —¿Qué tomás? —le insistió.

—Es solamente un analgésico—respondió con la respiración agitada.

Tomando lo que él había dicho con la última palabra se tragó la pastilla acompañada de un vaso de agua. Guillermo lo observaba atento, este sabía que Pedro estaba enfermo, todos estos días lo había visto tosiendo y estornudando, pero hoy la cosa había empeorado.

—Uff! —se quejó el menor frotándose los brazos.

—¿Tenés frío? —preguntó preocupado.

—Debe ser alguna ventana abierta—se excusó, tratando de justificar todos sus síntomas.

—No hay ninguna ventana abierta—contestó—¿Estás enfermo?

Pedro lo miró, y la mirada de su socio lo obligó a contarle.

—Es apenas un resfrío—minimizó.

—Pero tenés fiebre—le advirtió. —A ver—dijo mientras se acercaba a comprobar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

—No, no—se atajó, no quería hacer una escena por eso. —Te digo que no es nada.

Graziani le tocó la frente.

—Estas hirviendo, Pedro—le advirtió. —Te hubieras tomado el día.

—¡Cuca, trae un té con miel para Pedro! —pidió.

—No quería—le susurró mientras se sentaba en el sillón, el mayor le dio uno de los almohadones para apoyar la cabeza.

—Ya había mucho quilombo como para faltar y dejarles todo el trabajo—gimió.

—Pero si estabas enfermo es entendible que faltes—le dijo Guillermo.

—Quería trabajar, no quería estar en casa. Y no te dije nada porque sabía que me iba a obligar a quedarme—le dijo inteligentemente.

Guille se rió con ternura.

—Y ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de lo que iba a hacer? —le preguntó Graziani bromeando.

—Porque te preocupas por mi—respondió Pedro sin titubeos.

—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por vos, tonto? Sos mi socio—le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—¿Solo eso? —preguntó Pedro, esta vez serio.

—Y mi amigo—le respondió.

—¿Nada más? —volvió a preguntar. Sus miradas penetrantes fueron el punto de partida para el silencio. Quizás existía una clase de comunicación secreta todas aquellas veces que quedaban colgados uno en los ojos del otro.

—¿Qué más querés ser? —se atrevió a preguntar Guillermo.

La pregunta quedó en el aire, a ellos les gustaba jugar con las indirectas, pero siempre había un límite: el momento en el que se olvidaban de lo que habían dicho y hacía como si jamás pasó. ¿Pasaría esta vez?

Antes de que Pedro pudiera responder, las manos de Guillermo se movieron totalmente fuera de cualquier orden que su cerebro le hubiera hecho. Ahora estaban en las piernas de Pedro, ambos siguieron con la mirada esas manos y se miraron instantáneamente a los ojos. Confundidos.

—Acá está el té que pediste Guille—le informa Cuca.

Guillermo quitó apresuradamente sus manos y se ubicó en forma no sospechosa.

—¡Qué bien, Cuca! Ahora que lo tome—le pidió. —Y ¿podes convencerlo para que se vaya a su casa? —le dijo en secreto.

Aunque el gran abogado intentara actuar como si no hubiera sentido nada, cada vez que volteaba hacia Pedro su mirada confusa e intensa lo desordenaba. La mejor opción era irse.

—Me voy, tengo que trabajar—informó. —Que te mejores, Pedro. Gracias Cuca—saludó mientras salía.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Cuca a Pedro. Su mirada seguía clavada en la puerta, donde había visto a su socio desaparecer hace unos segundos.

—Nada—susurró.


End file.
